


Don't Cry Over Skinned Knees

by zhyixingie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Model!Sehun, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, baby talk, i suck at writing smut im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyixingie/pseuds/zhyixingie
Summary: In which Jongin just really likes Iron Man.





	Don't Cry Over Skinned Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~
> 
> So, I know I promised another couple installments in my ODAPB series but that's not happening rn - i just have so many other ideas, and when i try to write from that universe I just haven't had inspiration
> 
> soooo this was originally going to be pt 4 but I've edited it into a simple sekai PWP because I need to practice writing smut cause I suck
> 
> also that summary makes no sense lolll
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> based off [ this tweet ](https://twitter.com/jonginternet/status/752434784765435904)

Sometimes, Jongin just really needed a break.

               It was overwhelming, really, going from being a pretty vanilla bisexual guy to being in a relationship with _the_ Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun who graced every magazine cover and made girls screen every time someone noticed him when they went out on dates. Oh Sehun whose idea of a date was expensive dinners and extravagant vacations to places Jongin had never heard of. Oh Sehun who was everyone’s beloved Korean model with stupidly perfect bodily proportions and a face that could make any straight guy swoon. Oh Sehun who had a very Christina-Grey-esque room in his massive mansion of a house that he showed Jongin casually when they first went home together. Oh Sehun who got off when his boyfriend called him ‘oppa’ and loved to treat Jongin like he was a fragile little bird rather than a very capable twenty two year old college graduate.

 Jongin usually enjoyed it – he had always liked being taken care of and couldn’t exactly complain about the gifts Sehun liked to buy him – but, sometimes, Jongin felt like his brain was fried from how his life did such a one-eighty. The whole lifestyle he had fallen into when he agreed to Sehun was a lot more than he had been expecting – would he give it up? No. Did he sometimes need moments of just _Jongin_ time rather than ‘Nini’ time? Fuck yeah he did.

               Sometimes these ‘Jongin moments’ were going out for the day with college friends, or sleeping over Taemin’s house and just being completely _normal_. No screaming fangirls, no getting stopped on the streets or mobbed at airports, no being treated like he was an incompetent toddler. He would just listen to his buddies talking about trying to find jobs and how tough the real world really was. He would laugh at their complaining about how lucky he was he didn’t have to go to school anymore since he had immediately gotten a job when he graduated with his bachelors, and how he didn’t even need the job with how rich his boyfriend was.  They would laugh and get drunk like they used to. There was no worrying about upsetting Sehun or ‘making fans jealous’ or worrying about anything besides that moment.

               And other times, these ‘Jongin moments’ included just chilling in his own room – a place he almost never frequented – and doing things quietly by himself. The room Sehun had given him in his house (“I really don’t need my own room,” Jongin protested. “Babe, I have over a dozen extras, it’ll be easier on me, I swear,” Sehun had laughed) was sparse since he had never been one for material objects, plus most of his stuff had migrated into Sehun’s room anyway. But, today, he had grabbed a book off the living room shelf (“have you even read any of these?” Jongin had asked, staring at the walls of books. Sehun had hummed and shrugged, “Nah, they’re mostly for decoration.” “Oh my god,” he gasped and had immediately sorted them into ones he had read and ones he was very soon going to read) and moved onto his own bed.

               Luckily, it seemed that Sehun had noticed his slightly cold presence when he had ignored his greetings and askings of what he wanted for breakfast, instead just grabbing a novel and moving into his room with a bang of the door. Sehun and the maids left him alone for hours as he cuddled up under the sheets and propped open the book.

               He was nearly done with it by the time he noticed how empty his stomach was. He pursed his lips at realizing the other would have made him breakfast if he had responded, but now it was getting on into lunch time – so, he might as well wait. He shifted instead, throwing off the blankets he had cocooned himself in and grabbed a pillow to lay on with his feet kicking in the air. The end of the book had gotten good, and his eyes were jumping over the page as he rested his cheek on his hand and got comfortable with his chest on the pillow.

               Jongin sighed contentedly as he flipped the last page, closing his eyes and letting his cheek rest on the pillow. He always liked reading a book in one go – it was always better that way. He was sleepy, though, from being so cozy and working his brain all morning, that he didn’t even hear the door creak ever so slightly when it opened and the soft steps making their way over to him. Jongin felt like he was just beginning to drift off when he felt the bed shift around him and his hips hauled up into the air. He felt hard hipbones pressed against his ass and a noticeable erection between his cheeks. His eyes flicked open immediately and he glanced over his shoulder in shock.

               “Did you forget what today was, Nini?” Sehun smirked at him, grinding his hips slowly against Jongin.

              “What are you doing-?” Jongin questioned, voice sleepy. He gasped as Sehun lifted him higher, just enough for his knees to rubbed awkwardly against the sheets beneath him. He could feel his cheeks pinking, only to be rewarded with coos from his boyfriend.

               “We’re going out to the conference today!” Sehun said, pouting at him. “I can’t believe you forgot,” he whined, a stark contrast to how roughly he was squeezing Jongin’s hips and sliding against him. “I got you that adorable suit and everything just last week for it.”

               “That’s today?” Jongin groaned, pressing his cheek against the mattress with a scowl.

               “Yup! So Nini isn’t allowed to be all grumpy,” Sehun said simply, running his palms over Jongin’s sides where his shirt had slid up slightly. His hands dipped into the band of Jongin’s joggers, tugging them down slightly. “So I’m here to cheer Nini up.”

               “I’m not in the mood, Sehun,” Jongin sighed, rolling his eyes ever so slightly. Sehun froze behind him; when Jongin looked back over his shoulder he could see the confused and surprised looked on his boyfriend’s face. He always knew how to make the other realize his mood – just by using his name.

               “Well then, _Jongin_ ,” Sehun grunted, shoving Jongin roughly, making him squeak as his knees slid painfully over the mattress. “What _are_ you in the mood for?”

               “A normal fucking relationship?” Jongin hissed, glaring back at the blonde.

               “You don’t like me taking care of you?” Sehun glared.

               “I do, but I could do without having to hide our faces every time we want to go out somewhere, or apparently needing to call you ‘oppa’ every time the door is closed. Sometimes a guy needs a break,” Jongin sighed.

               Sehun fell silent behind him for several seconds which made Jongin look back at him, blinking in confusion before he felt his sweats being pulled down roughly. He squealed as he was lifted easily and saw his pants get thrown to the side. Sehun was grinding against his bare ass this time. Jongin groaned at the feeling, whining at Sehun as his knees continued sliding over the sheets, just high enough in the air for him to be unable to get proper anchorage. Jongin gasped as he felt Sehun’s hand sliding down and prodding at his entrance, and scowled at the other’s giggle. “Still pretty loose from last night,” he hummed as he pulled back to rummage at Jongin’s bedside.

               “You fucked me like three times,” Jongin grumbled.

               “I know, I was there,” Sehun giggled. Korea’s favorite model really was just a giggly child. Jongin jumped when a cold, slick finger slid into him. Jongin groaned and tried to shove his hips back on the single digit as best he could with his awkward position. He felt like he was scrambling, which wasn’t something that usually happened with sex and Jongin. But, Sehun usually made him feel like he was being lifted off his feet when it came to intimacy. “You’re going to be meeting a bunch of my colleagues – I want to show off my pretty little Nini I always talk to them about. So you can’t be Jongin today.”

               “So you’re gonna fuck me into submission?” Jongin questioned, raising an eyebrow though he knew Sehun couldn’t see from where he was smushing his face into the covers.

               “Yup,” Sehun said simply, making the ‘p’ pop just as he shoved in a second digit.

               Jongin sometimes hated how weak he was for the other – and how easily Sehun could have him whining and squirming beneath him. He had fallen hard for Sehun at first sight when the tall, chic boy had walked into his college job at the local cafe – all scowls and dark eyes. Jongin had felt himself melt at just the sight of the boy, and his cheeks had gone red when Sehun had given his order and Jongin awkwardly had to ask him to repeat it cause he hadn’t heard before. Sehun’s smirk had shown he just fucking _knew_ how hot he was. Jongin had handed him his coffee with a small bow, figuring a guy this hot couldn’t possibly be younger than him, and watched as Sehun went and sat at a table along the side of the café. He sat there for an impossibly long time – to the point where, nearly two hours later, Jongin went over to ask if he needed anything else.

               “Yeah, I’ll be needing your number,” Sehun has responded simply.

               “What?” Jongin stared, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he stuttered.

               “How else will I call you?” Sehun asked, furrowing his brow as though it were Jongin not making any sense. And so, they had somehow started dating.

               And now here he was, seven months later, being treated like Sehun’s baby even though he was younger than Jongin by over a year, and much more childish. “You’re just so much cuter,” Sehun had laughed at Jongin’s pink cheeks. “You’re my little Nini!”

               Jongin hummed as Sehun pumped his fingers in and out of him, jolting him back to the present. Jongin rocked back to meet him as best he could. Sehun huffed, pulling out his fingers harshly, leaving Jongin feeling horribly empty. Jongin gasped at the dull pain that tore through him as Sehun slid into him without warning, making him scrabble for purchase again and not finding any. The fact that Sehun could hold him in this position for so long slightly impressed Jongin, but he didn’t have much time to think of Sehun’s arms and abs that had been filling out from their days at the gym before he was being pounded into.

               “S-Sehun,” Jongin gasped, groaning as he was pulled backward before behind shoved forward over and over; rather than moving his own hips, Sehun was moving Jongin onto and off himself. The dull pain flitting over his elbows and knees made him feel warm, and he could feel his cheeks turning red as he moaned.

               “Is Nini going to be good today?” Sehun questioned as he continued fucking Jongin onto his erection, speeding up increasingly as time went on. “Or is Nini going to be a grumpy boy and make me  punish him later?”

               “I’ll – I’ll be… I’ll be good,” Jongin cried out as Sehun pushed impossibly deeper into him with every thrust. Jongin whimpered as he attempted to roll his hips, begging for friction on his neglected dick, but there was nothing but air for him to thrust against.

               “Good, Nini,” Sehun cooed, finally reaching around and taking Jongin’s cock in his hand, pumping it slowly in contrast to his harsh thrusts.

               Sehun seemed to finally lose strength in his arms as Jongin fell onto his knees and he fucked forward without abandoned, pulling Jongin close against his chest. Jongin moaned against the sheets, rolling his hips back into each of his thrusts and forward into his hand. He groaned in annoyance as he felt his boyfriend slow behind him, before he was manhandled over onto his back instead. “Yes,” Jongin moaned out the word as Sehun pushed back in. Jongin had always preferred this position – always preferred how much further Sehun could get inside of him when he folded Jongin’s legs up against his chest until he was bent in half. He loved the burn in the back of his thighs from the stretch of his muscles working with their flexibility, mixed with the burn of stretching around Sehun’s length. And now, there was the faint heat blooming over Jongin’s knees and elbows where they were rubbed raw.

               “Does Nini like being on his back so he can see me?” Sehun asked, leaning down to bite Jongin’s ear lobe roughly, making him squeal and pull the assaulted cartilage away.

               “Yes, Sehun Oppa,” Jongin mumbled quietly, his breath catching on the last word as Sehun bent his legs even further.

               “Nini is so pretty like this,” the blonde moaned, his thrusts speeding up. His palm ran over again and again over the head of Jongin’s cock, making his head feel light. With the addition of Sehun’s lips against his own, he could feel his climax approaching.

Jongin cried out as he came after Sehun gave the swell of his bottom lip a harsh bite, falling limp against the mattress as Sehun chased his own release, spilling inside of him and getting an annoyed huff from Jongin. Sehun pulled back and grabbed a few tissues to clean him up sheepishly. “Is Nini not grumpy anymore?”

               Jongin smiled slightly to himself, looking up to see the signature pout of his boyfriend he had become accustomed to. He grabbed Sehun around the neck, dragging him down as the blonde shouted and struggled, pinning him easily to the sheets. Sehun might be pretty strong, but Jongin was always stronger. “Not grumpy,” he giggled and kissed Sehun’s cheek. Sehun grinned cheekily at him until his eyes turned into two little moons before shoving him slightly, rolling away and getting to his feet, only needing to zip up the jeans he had been wearing and run a hand through his hair. Jongin sighed and rolled onto his back, stretching his arms high above his head and groaning at the cracks of his joints that echoed around the room.

               “Oh shoot.” Jongin looked up at Sehun who was staring guiltily at him. The younger kneeled up on the bed again, grabbing Jongin’s arm and pulling it toward him. Jongin shouted at him in annoyance. “It’s all red,” Sehun mumbled, kissing Jongin’s elbow. The brunette blinked and glanced down at his knees that, too, were a glaring red.

               Jongin screeched in annoyance as Sehun managed to haul him up into a half-carry half-dragging thing and forced him to sit on the toilet seat in the bathroom while he rummaged for bandages. “I’m fine, Sehunnie,” Jongin grumbled, crossing his arms with a pout. He had to say, they didn’t really hurt that much, they made him feel warm more than anything.

               “But I have Marvel Bandaids,” Sehun said, holding up a box showing all the different characters from the movies the two of them had binge watched one weekend.

               Jongin paused for a second before letting his arms fall from where they had been tightly pressed against his chest. “… Fine, but I want Iron Man.”

               Sehun cheered as he kissed each of Jongin’s elbows and knees and pasted on the bright red and yellow bandages.


End file.
